Luciuksen lomamuisto
by Lizlego
Summary: Luciuksella on huonoja muistoja kesälomareissulta


A/N: Yritin kirjoittaa tämän joskus Finin ficcikisaan nro 6, mutta en onnistunut. Olen aina ollut äärettömän huono sijoittamaan määrättyjä lauseita tai muita juttuja omiin teksteihini. Muutamat pakolliset sanat jäivät ikuisesti puuttumaan eikä teksti tietenkään valmistunut ikinä ajallaan. Puuttuvista sanoista taisi uupua **pöytäliina** ja sitten puuttui myös pieleen mennyt loitsu. Genren piti olla huumori. Muut pakolliset sanat on lihavoitu.

Title: Luciuksen lomamuisto  
Author: Minä  
Genre: humor  
Pairing: Lucius/Severus, (Albus/Minerva)  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Rowling omistaa ja minä leikin enkä saa rahaa  
Warnings: SLASH  
Summary: Luciuksella on huonoja lomakokemuksia

Kesä. Onko olemassa mitään sen tylsempää? Kesällä taikaministeriön koko henkilökunta viettää ansaitsematonta lomaansa, samoin pimeyden lordi ja hänen uskolliset kuolonsyöjänsä - minä mukaan luettuna. Kaikki, paitsi minä, ovat iloisia. Minulla ei ole pariin kuukauteen mitään tähdellistä tekemistä. Voisin tietysti edelliskesien tapaan kaivaa esiin golfmailani - ja palloni ja kuluttaa aikaani pelaamalla typerää reikäpeliä omalla 72000 reiän kentälläni, mutta saisin siitä vain hartiani ja kylkilihakseni kipeiksi heti muutaman reiän pelaamisen jälkeen. Sitä paitsi hermoni tuskin kestäisivät enää yhtään golfia. Viime vuonnakin sain lopulta viheriöstä niin tarpeekseni, että muutin sen värin **violetiksi** vain siksi, ettei sitä enää voisi kutsua viheriöksi. Siitä tuli lilaliö tai violettiö.

Yksi vaihtoehto olisi tietenkin lähteä edes viikoksi ulkomaanmatkalle, kauas Brittein saarten ainaisesta harmaudesta auringon lämpöön. Siinä on vaan sellainen ongelma, että ihoni on melkein yhtä valonarkaa kuin vampyyrilla eikä miesystäväni tilanne ole yhtään parempi. Mutta kieltämättä pikkuinen ripaus aurinkoa saattaisi tehdä hyvää muovisesta kuolonsyöjänaamarista johtuvalle ihottumalleni, joka on yltynyt ärhäkäksi ja kutiaa niin maan vietävästi. Silti…minulla on tähän samaan ihottumaan liittyviä erittäin huonoja muistoja, jotka ovat peräisin juuri kesäiseltä ulkomaanmatkalta.

Vuosia sitten minä ja poikaystäväni Severus Kalkaros lähdimme Havaijiin lomamatkalle, jonka minä kustansin, koska se oli sopivasti ylennyshinnastoissa. Hän oli silloin juuri täyttänyt kahdeksantoista ja lopettanut koulunsa, joten meillä oli kerrankin syytä juhlia. Meillä oli huone aivan merenrannalla, loistohotellin ylimmässä kerroksessa ja kaiken piti olla täydellistä. Niin se olikin. Aina siihen asti, kun meille selvisi, että rehtori Dumbledore ja professori McGarmiwa olivat majoittuneet viereiseen huoneeseen. Jokainen itseään kunnioittava **luihuinen** inhoaa heitä, sillä he ovat rehellisen ihmisen perikuvia. Lisäksi, jos yrittää kuvitella heidät yhdessä hotellihuoneen sänkyyn…ei! En kykene siihen kuvitelmaan edes nyt aikuisvuosinani. Se on liian karmivaa.

Heti ensimmäisen hyvin valvotun lomayön jälkeen me neljä osuimme yhtä aikaa aamiaiselle. Dumbledore aivan tahallisesti valitsi hänelle ja professori McGarmiwalle pöydän aivan minun ja Severuksen pöydän vierestä.

"Huomenta, Lucius ja Severus! Onpa yllätys nähdä teidät täällä, mutta toisaalta olinkin kuulevinani seinän takaa tuttuja ääniä. Hauska havaita, etteivät korvani sittenkään ole vielä alkaneet reistailla", hän sanoi pilke silmäkulmassaan. Ei ollut vaikeaa arvata, että hän oli edellisyönä kuullut seinän läpi minun ja Severuksen kiihkeän rakastelun äänet. Sen myötä oli myös selvää, että hän tiesi nyt salaiset perversioni. Minä pidin kuolonsyöjä - aurori -leikeistä, joissa minun esittämäni tuhma kuolonsyöjä saa Severuksen esittämältä aurorilta ankaran rangaistuksen. Siihen liittyy näppärästi tehtyä sidontaa ja kasa käsi - ja sorkkarautoja.

"Albus!" McGarmiwa torui tiukalla äänensävyllä, mutta se ei riittänyt hyydyttämään vanhan velhon tietävää hymyä. Koko aamiaisen loppuajan hän myhäili minulle ja rakastajalleni tyytyväisenä kuin meidän yhdessäolomme ja homoutemme olisi tehnyt hänestä maailman onnellisimman miehen. Niinhän se tekikin. Hän oli jo silloin pahasti tärähtänyt ja kehittänyt tyypillisen kieron suoran suunnitelman pimeyden lordia vastaan. Samalla hän halusi hoitaa akne-ongelmani. Siksi hän puhutteli Severusta, kun me olimme nousemassa pöydästä.

"Severus, voisinko vaihtaa kanssasi pari sanaa?" hän kysyi hyvin pirteästi ja näytti edelleen raivostuttavan huvittuneelta. Severus nyökkäsi hänelle, vaikka oli tilanteesta ilmiselvästi yhtä ärtynyt kuin minäkin, ja Dumbledore johdatti hänet sivummalle. Minä odotin ja tuijottelin aikani kuluksi **professori McGarmiwan hattua**. En ollut koskaan ennen huomannut, että sen suippo kärki muistutti hieman Severuksen tiettyä, minun erityisessä suosiossani olevaa ruumiinosaa. Sillä erotuksella tietenkin, että McGarmiwan hattu on väriltään vihreä. Mielessäni kävi, että professori joutui kenties käyttämään hattua omaksi tyydytyksekseen, sillä Dumbledorella tuskin oli kestävyyttä enää paljoa jäljellä, ja McGarmiwa oli vielä kohtuullisen nuori nainen, ainakin alle satavuotias. Yksinkertainen kovetus-loitsu riittäisi antamaan hatun kankaalle tarvittavan jämäkkyyden ja hän voisi…

Onneksi Severus palasi takaisin luokseni ennen kuin ehdin kunnolla pohtia mitä nutturapäinen, tiukkakasvoinen entinen opettajani voisi loihditulla hatullaan tehdä. Se näky olisi saattanut jättää minuun elinikäisiä traumoja, varsinkin, kun se jotenkin kuitenkin onnistui aiheuttamaan haaroihini omituista kutinaa. Severuksen kasvot punoittivat voimakkaasti. Hän loi minuun ja haaroihini yhtä aikaa sekä kysyvän, nolostuneen että vihastuneen silmäyksen ja me jatkoimme nopeasti matkaamme. Huomasin poistuessamme, että Dumbledore näytti nyt entistäkin tyytyväisemmältä. 

"Mitä vanha ilopilleri oikein sanoi?" minä kysyin, vaikka oikeastaan mietin mitä hän yleensäkään teki täällä. Eikö tämä olisi kuulunut olla liian kallis paikka hänenlaiselleen vallanhimottomalle köyhälle velholle?

"Kerron kohta. Mennään takaisin huoneeseemme", Severus vastasi lyhyesti ja me kuljimme takaisin huoneeseemme. Heti, kun olimme astuneet sisään, Severus lukitsi oven ja sen jälkeen minut ovea vasten. Hän kouraisi kädellään epämääräisen kuumettuneita haarojani. "Hän kehotti minua hoitamaan näkyvän ja kiusallisen ongelmasi, ennen kuin se pahenee", hän totesi pahantuulisesti. Tottakai hänen tai ainakin minun olisi pitänyt tajuta, että Dumbledore puhui kasvojeni ihottumasta eikä mistään muusta, mutta Severus oli mustasukkainen tavasta, jolla olin tuijottanut McGarmiwaa ja minä olin muuten vain estynyt ajattelemasta selvästi.

"Miten hän ehdotti, että sinun pitäisi hoidella se?" minä kysyin ja ajattelin jo sängynpylväitä, villasukkia ja rautakankia, mutta Severus otti esiin rasvatuubin, jonka vanha homeparta oli antanut hänelle.

"Tällä. Hän sanoi, että se on tehokasta ja kirpaisee vain vähän", hän sanoi ja alkoi merkitsevästi kaivaa housujeni sisältöä. Olin pettynyt. Ei kai hän kuvitellut, että pelkkä rasva voisi estää minua kiihottumasta hyvin muodostuneista, hänen peniksensä muotoisista hatuista?

"Et ole tosissasi!" Mutta hän oli. Hän lorautti runsaan kerroksen pirullisen kylmää voidetta elimelleni ja minä huokailin kovaan ääneen, kun hän levitti sitä kädellään vähemmän hellävaraisesti ja kiihotti minua lisää. Minä suljin silmäni. "Ah, Severus! Jatka, jatka! Älä ihmeessä lopeta!" toistin toistamistaan ajattelematta hetkeäkään, että Dumbledore ja McGarmiwa voisivat taas olla seinän takana kuulostelemassa, toimiko ensiksi mainitun keinot. Minä olin tulessa. En vain tullut heti tajunneeksi, että se oli kirjaimellisesti totta. Avasin silmäni vasta, kun Severus henkäisi kauhistuneen kuuloisena:

"Lucius! **Se on tulessa!**" Hän oli oikeassa. Se oli tulessa. Komea, pystyssä seisova siittimeni oli valkeiden, kirkkaiden liekkien peitossa. Kirkkaiden liekkien, jotka polttivat! Minä kiljaisin taatusti kovempaa ja korkeammalta kuin yksikään palosireeni ja syöksyin kylpyhuoneeseen. Kun hanasta oli valutettu vähintään tuhat litraa jääkylmää vettä, elimeni lakkasi viimein sekä seisomasta että palamasta. Silti se höyrysi vielä pitkään, siihen tuli rakkuloita ja se tuntui kosketusaralta. Tiesin, että sen sairaustila kestäisi lomamme loppuun saakka, eikä se suostuisi sinä aikana enää seisomaan. Loma oli auttamattomasti pilalla.

"Severus, tämä oli sinun vikasi!" kirosin häntä ja itkin istuessani kylpyhuoneen lattialla tuudittelemassa kaluani käsissäni kuin kärsinyttä pikkulasta.

"Mutta, Lucius…**Se oli Dumbledoren idea**", Severus puolusteli epätyypillisen laimeasti ja pyöritteli tuubia hämmentyneenä kädessään. Lopulta nappasin sen hänen kädestään tutkaillakseni sitä. Sen kyljessä luki: "Vain kuolonsyöjänaamarin aiheuttamiin iho-oireisiin, muualla vaikutus voi olla arvaamatonta. Jos tarvitset lisää voidetta, käänny Tylypahkan rehtorin, Albus Dumbledoren puoleen. Samalla voimme myös keskustella pysyvästi maskittomista, ihottumattomista ja terveellisistä vaihtoehtoiselämäntavoista." Se siis oli Dumbledoren nerokas keksintö pimeyden lordin vastaiseen käännytystyöhön. Suurenmoista! Heitin tuubilla vihaisesti Severusta enkä suostunut sen jälkeen edes katselemaan sitä silmissäni. 

Jälkeen päin ajatellen saattoi olla todella hyväkin, ettei Severus tunkenut sitä voidetta kasvoilleni, mutta toisaalta muutama rakkula niillä olisi ollut loman aikana siedettävämpi kuin muutama rakkula…juuri siellä. Tyydytyksen arvoinen oli sen sijaan Dumbledoren ilme, kun hänen rasvansa ei toiminutkaan. Hän joutui keksimään kokonaan uuden käännytysidean. Sentään jotain hyvää siinäkin muistossa, vaikka ehkä hänen rasvastaan olisi tosiaan hyötyä… Mistähän muuten tiesi ihottumani alkuperän? Ei kai Severus vain sittenkin ole petturi? Hänhän ei itse koskaan kärsi naamarin ihottumasta. Ehkä hän on myynyt itsensä Dumbledorelle rasvatuubia vastaan. Jospa siitä saisi aikaan dekkariviihdettä kesäksi… Ääh!

Huokaisen, raavin kutiavaa naamaani ja kaivan lopulta golfmailani esiin. Kesä. Onko olemassa mitään sen tylsempää?


End file.
